Where Fantasy and Fun came to Die
by AhappyDog
Summary: Few remain now. I've been searching and waiting for so long and it's finally here. The final location. The last group. Everyone is here. Henry will be there too. All that's missing is me, but he needn't worry. I'm coming. I will make sure that this is it. I will make sure that EVERYTHING finally dies buried tonight. Everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. What should be the finale of this little series. Never thought it would actually get this far. Thanks to all who have stuck through up to now, you're crazy and I love you. Let's just get into it already, shall we? **

_**Needless to say, this won't make any sense if you have not read the previous 'Fantasy & Fun' stories… So I'd recommend doing so… Please**_**? **

"Uh… There's uh-there's a Freddy-lookin model… A uhh… A circus baby… A damaged model of the old Spring Bonnie animatronic and uh… What was the other…"

Troy: "I don't care what their names are, I need numbers pal! How many we dealing with here?"

The poor guy trembles in fear, scrambling through his emails for an answer. It didn't feel good to hold someone at gunpoint like this, but morals flew out the window years ago.

Guy: "OK… Ok… There should be about four… I-I think, look I'm sorry I don't know mu-"

Troy: "When did you say they'd all be there?

Guy: "It uh… It should be by Saturday, tomorrow…"

Troy: "Uh huh, and who's running the place now? Henry?"

Guy: "I don't know! Nobody knows anything about the owners, they just got someone at random I think… I don't even know who 'Henry' is! Please!"

I can tell he's being genuine. Fine, guess I know enough now. I lower the gun and place a hand on his shoulder.

Troy: "Alright, that wasn't so hard was it? All you had to do was say so. Get up and go home buddy, I'll tell your boss you're sick, yea?"

He rises to his feet and slowly walks away, keeping his eyes fixed on me.

Troy: "Oh, and you should probably start looking for a new job by the way! Just saying…"

He runs away from sight, leaving me alone once again. That felt anything but great, but I'm running out of time. Saturday is coming, and I'm told they'll all be there. Hopefully, that means EVERYONE… Even him.

I wonder how I'm going to deal with everyone this time around. This is probably the last time I'll ever meet them… If I'm lucky. At least I get to shoot William, and with his own gun no less. Speaking of which, I wonder if this thing even works. It pretty old now, god knows where it's been all these years. Has six shots though, so I guess Henry must have picked it up… I'm running out of things to talk to myself about, huh?

While absentmindedly walking around the block, I get a view of the new pizzeria. The place looks like a mess. No idea who's running it, but they clearly are not experienced. I've heard stories of multiple lawsuits already… It hasn't even been active for a week yet… Not sure if the owner isn't more of a threat than the animatronics.

Of course, the ones I'm here for aren't animatronics anymore… They're just 'scrap'. Used for more income, but still very much alive. From what I've seen, William weaseled his way in, even though he's more corpse than rabbit. And that thing from the sister location… it seems to have collapsed in some way. Nothing but a mess with a freddy head, he seems to be in control of it now. Which means Baby has gone solo, but even she decided to come back apparently. There's another one, but nobody seems to really know what it is. I know the outside of it isn't important… It's what's inside that matters… The hell am I saying? Jesus, I've been alone too long.

As I stare at the building, I begin to feel light headed and my vision begins to blur.

Shit, this again… Salts, get the salts.

I bring the smelling salt out from my pocket and pop it, wafting it in my face as fast as I can. It immediately rips me back into reality.

Troy: "Gah, god SHIT… Love me some nighttime ammonia…"

I always forget… Almost every time I think about that place for too long… I start to lose myself. Gotta keep these salts me just in case, glad I had the idea to try them before I completely lost it. I started to make my way back to my shelter for the night. Shouldn't stay here any longer.

I made it back relatively quick, thankfully it wasn't too far. I throw myself onto my makeshift bed, scratching myself on a stone in the process. The hell this get here… eugh…

Guess this should be the last time I have to do this, huh? Unless shit goes unusually well… Or I just fail and die… Or don't fail, but still die. Eh, wish I had someone to make a bet with. I finally start drifting off, time to go to 'dreamland'.

_**? : "Troy?" **_

_**Troy: "God, can I ever dream or even hallucinate a scenario where I'm not being BUGGED by someone." **_

_**I'm sitting on the ground in front of some sort of spotlight aimed at the ground. It's the only light around, everywhere else is just void. Glancing up, I catch a glimpse of a single yellow light looking down on me. **_

_**Troy: "Oh… Great, it's just you. Couldn't wait until I got up there myself, huh?" **_

_**Although I have no way of fully knowing, I can also assume that his entity represents my oldest friend, the Mangle. **_

_**Troy: "Glad your still here, just a wonderful reminder of how mentally damaged I've become." **_

_**Mangle: "Still feeling sorry for yourself? Don't worry, we're here for you." **_

_**Troy: "W…' We're?'" **_

_**? : "You have forgotten already?" **_

_**How could I forget. A pink light emits from my left, this one I identified as Ballora. No idea why she wanted to drop in. **_

_**Troy: "Oh, Ballora, dearest, I could never forget the sound you made when Baby smacked you." **_

_**? : "We don't want to be here any more than you do either, friend."**_

_**And finally, the blue light to my right appears. The main bear himself, Freddy, likely from the first location I visited since he was the only other voice I heard, even if it was faint. **_

_**Troy: "Hey, snuggles is here too. Great, why not everyone else from my trauma?" **_

_**The circle remain silent. I let out a sigh, looking back at the central light. **_

_**Troy: "Alright, sorry for the snarky shit… It's just… Well if I'm being honest, I'm scared… Like, really fuckin scared. I thought I was prepared for this, after all this time, but I'm not sure anymore." **_

_**Mangle: "Troy, you've done this three times already and made it out fine. We even watched you kick that monster into oblivion. You've faced these guys before, you can definitely do it again one last time. Set them all free at last." **_

_**Troy: "You might be right but… It's not just that. It's… I'm going to die in there. I can feel it. The only way for this to be over is if everything related or with knowledge to… Everything is… Gone. Even me. I just…" **_

_**Ballora: "From what I understand, your life has been leading up to this. It is understandable to be afraid, but you must remember why you are doing this. For us, for everyone. These actions will not only set us free, but you too. You can finally rest." **_

_**Troy: "Well, I gotta say I do believe that maybe I deserve a break after all this… But what if this isn't enough? What if there's even more that we don't even know about? I mean, Henry might just be an insignificant piece of the puzzle, if I'm dead then I can't prevent any future issues. For all I know, doing this is just gonna screw all of us over for good…"**_

_**Freddy: "You're overthinking this Troy, the future does not concern us as of now. Everything vital is stored within that building, you know this. Tonight, Henry will also be there for his final visit. You know this also. There are no other leads to anything that has not been buried already. This is it, Troy. This building is where everything finally comes to an end. We finally rest in peace, the past is buried and those who are responsible finally get what they deserve. You can finally end the story Troy. Yours and ours, tonight. You know exactly what to do."**_

_**Troy: "God… I can't believe I'm getting a pep talk from a bunch of dead cans… But you're right. I mean shit, I might just be arguing with my subconscious or just straight up talking to dead people, but I'm not crazy enough to just give up after all this. I know all that I need to know. About myself, my family, the corporation and everyone involved. I know what to do, and I'm gonna do it."**_

_**Mangle: "Very good, and be sure to do it all tonight. Cassidy is waiting." **_

_**Troy: "Oh yea, am I ever gonna meet this 'Cassidy'? You all seem to hold them in high regard. I get your restless souls and all, but maybe now is not the time to play games with me? No? Nobody? Right." **_

_**Freddy: "Sorry Troy, but we must leave you now. You will awake soon, you must prepare for the night. You must enter at-" **_

_**Troy: "Enter at 12 when everyone is gone, yea got it." **_

_**Ballora: "And watch out for those who have been following you. They may be approaching now." **_

_**Troy: "Yea watch out for… Wait what did you just say?" **_

_**I look up only to notice that all the lights are gone, except for the spotlight. **_

_**Troy: "No, wait hold on. What the hell did you just say? Following me? Shit… Guess I'm gonna find out…" **_

_**The spotlight in the centre begins to flicker, and shortly shuts off. **_

As usual, I spring up out of sleep, awkwardly feeling around for my weapons as I try to get up. I snap one of the salts to force myself to be properly conscious as I hear a vehicle parking from around the corner. I hear the doors opening and closing along with the voice of a man with an accent of some sort. No idea what he's saying. There's no reason why they should be here.

Shit… Was dream Ballora serious? The hell did that even… What the fuck is happening anymore?

**OK and that's it. Beginning of the end. Have I mentioned the end enough? This is likely going to be much shorter chapter-wise compared to the others, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I still don't know how to end things. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Choice

A man I don't recognise appears from the corner, looks pretty young. A stern expression is painted on his face.

Troy: "Hey sorry man, you need me to move my shit then I'll do it now, I was moving out anyw-"

Man: "Troy, correct?"

Well… That's not a good sign. His accent is quite English, who the hell is this guy.

Troy: "... Troy, you say? Who wants to know about 'Troy'?"

Man: "I know it's you, Troy. Even after all this time, but I doubt you recognise me."

Troy: "Hm, you got that right English, I have no idea who you are. You might be mistaken, Troy is quite the common name and I'm sure people can't tell individual hobos from on another. I can't help ya, buddy."

Man: "Brian. Brian Hunter."

My heart stops and I freeze in place.

Troy: "What… What did you just say?"

Man: "So you recognise the name? He's your father, yes?"

How the fuck does he know…

Troy: "Buddy… I don't know what your deal is, but I just want to be left alone to rot in peace. I told you I can't help. Sorry."

Man: "He told me about what happened that day Troy, why you disappeared. He thought you were dead, we all did."

Troy: "Drop it friend, patience is wearing real thin no-"

Man: "He drank himself to death, though I know you never liked him all that much. My dad, Logan, took us UK and said that we were moving there."

If he won't respond to reason… Then… I draw the gun out of desperation and aim it straight at the man. He doesn't even seem to care.

Troy: "LISTEN ASSHOLE, I… I have no idea what you're talking about and I DON'T need to hear your story. Just leave me ALONE!"

Man: "You still don't remember? The party, they sat at the table, you accompanied me while I celebrated my birthday at that awful pizzeria… Come on, Troy…"

My finger itches closer to the trigger as my hand trembles, but during the silence… It hits me… The party, moving away… Logan… My uncle's name… It can't be… I slowly lower the gun, eyes as wide as they can be… It's…

Troy: "G-... Gary? That can't… No…"

Gary: "Troy… You do remember… Thank Christ."

Troy: "Gary what… What happened to you?"

Gary: "Well when we moved and eventually put the event behind us, everything was normal. Got through high school, college, got a degree in engineering. Ended up in the navy for a while…"

He continued as I stared in disbelief. I never even considered the aftermath of the party. I never ever considered that I'd even still have family left…

Gary: "... Troy? I know, it's a lot to take in, but we can finally catch up on all the years we've lost. I've heard you have been up to something interesting and I want to hear all about-"

Troy: "Wait wait, catch up? Gary, you never said, why are you here?"

Gary: "Oh, well while I was home during the holidays I had a faint memory of you. I asked my father about relatives and such and he finally opened up. He told me everything, even adding that he was surprised that a body wasn't found at the remains. So I dug a little deeper and heard whispers of your name. After years, I had figured out that you could possibly be here and decided that… Well… It's time you got your life back. "

Troy: "What are you saying, Gary?"

Gary: "Well my dad and I both agreed that we could help you sort your life out together… Finally bring you back… Give you the life that was taken from you."

Seriously…? After all this, I finally have a chance to have a normal life? I can have an actual family? He came all this way… He must really be serious about this…

Gary: "Come on Troy… It's time to come home. Your family is waiting for you."

Troy: "... No…"

There is a moment of silence, this clearly caught him off guard.

Gary: "... No? What… What do you mean 'no' ?"

Troy: "As in no. I'm not going. I'm… I'm staying here…"

Gary: "Troy… Why? I've come all this way to offer you what was taken from you… Why would you even consider staying the way you are?

Troy: "You know Gary… I don't even fully know myself… Guess I have gone crazy, huh? But… Though I may appear as nothing to you, I have my own purpose. My own life. My own… Family. And besides, I have shit to do.

Gary: "Jesus Troy, don't be ridiculous! Look, just come with me. I promise we will make everything right for you. Hell if you want I can help with whatever needs doing-"

Troy: "I SAID NO."

The loud bang of gun firing into the sky drops an immediate silence. Gary stares without a word. After seconds of nothing, I slowly lower the gun once again.

Gary: "OK… Alright fine. I'm sorry, Troy. Just… I just wanted to help…"

He slowly turns around and being to walk off, still with a shocked expression.

Troy: "Gary, hold on."

He stops and turns around cautiously, I approach him and stop directly in front of him. Without saying a word, I embrace him in a hug.

Troy: "Thank you… For coming back. I'm sorry things turned out this way but… Take care of yourself, Gary. And tell your dad I forgive him… Kinda…"

I let go and quietly leave.

Gary: "Hey uh… Good luck brother."

Troy: "Yea… You too 'brother'... "

I continued my walk as I listened to him entering the vehicle again and driving off into the night.

That… I did not expect. I feel terrible for letting him down like this but… I'm too deep into this to just piss off and act 'normal' again. I have a job to do anyway. But… It's gonna be a little easier now… Knowing that at least they're OK. Finally, closure for the both of us.

Speaking of the job, it's almost time. I'll have to focus on preparation now. I barely have a plan, but that's not what I'm too worried about right now… Back there… My dumb emotional ass fired a shot into the sky…

That's five shots remaining… Five chances left.


	3. Chapter 3: A little charisma

**Hey, I'm not dead! Times are just real busy right now, but I will make sure that this is finally brought to an end after starting it in 2015 for crying out loud. Oh, and to answer one question, Troy would now be somewhere in his 30s by now, yes. I never decided on a specific age because it didn't really matter at the time, but in the first fix he would be about 15 years old. What exactly does that make him now? I don't really know, the timeline is really dumb. Speaking of dumb and convoluted stories, let's get back into it! **

Hours had passed from the encounter, it's almost time for action. I have five shots left in this thing, but I have five targets too. The sixth shot was mostly just a backup plan… Or a way out depending on how it went down. I didn't really need it, but it was kinda comforting to have…

I waited outside the gas station nearest the pizzeria, staring off into the dark blue sky. Memories of the other times I was in the shit flash in my head, not enough to warrant the salts. I used to be so afraid, always felt helpless even if I tried to put on a brave face. I don't feel any of this anymore. Guess they broke me after all these years of torment… Then again, Afton does have a talent for creating monsters. Jesus, when did I become such an edgy downer?

The headlights of a passing truck catches my attention, looks like they're finally here. It was just a simple delivery truck, but I knew where it was headed. The driver steps out, refules and walks into the station. I make my way over to the truck and wait for his return. Time to muster up some charisma.

As he walks back, he takes notice of me leaning against his truck.

Driver: "Can I uh… Can I help you sir?"

Troy: "Oh yes, sorry! Would happen to be delivering to the uh… The Fazbear pizzeria place? I kinda need a ride."

He stops a short distance from me, clearly unsure of what to do.

Driver: "Oh, uh… I'm sorry sir. You can't-"

Before he can finish, I walk closer.

Troy: "OK ok, I know. It's weird, and you're probably very uncomfortable about this, I can see that. But I just… I really need to get there as fast as possible and have no other way to get there so… Can you make an exception?"

Driver: "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away or I'll have to call the-"

I interrupt him once again, closing the gap between us swiftly and pressing the gun against him. This never feels good, but I have to commit to it now.

Troy: "I understand. I really do. If I was in your position I'd do the same, but you see, I REALLY need to get to that pizzeria. I didn't want to be rude about it, but since you're going there anyway, I'd like to hitch a ride. So, do you think you can make this one exception? "

The driver remains silent and slowly nods. Fuck, I can't believe I've done this twice in one day. I'm going to hell.

I joined him in entering the truck, keeping an eye out for anyone else. As expected, the place was empty for this time of night. Perfect, just as planned. This is it, the plan is now in motion.

_Some time later_

He finally pulls up to the pizzeria, still silent.

Troy: "Alright… Thanks for the ride I guess. Sorry for kinda holding you hostage and all, I hope this can sort of make up for it."

I take the small amount of money I had left out of my pocket and hand it to him.

Troy: "It's not enough but uh… It's actually all I have."

He looks at me with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Troy: "OK well… I'll just go ahead and leave it on the seat… Sorry again."

I hop out and drop the money on the seat. As I'm about to walk off, I lean back into the window again.

Troy: "Oh, I forgot to ask. What exactly are you delivering to this place?"

Driver: "What? Just some plates, some googly eyed trash and a ball pit."

Troy: "Ball pit? Hm… Alright buddy, I'm gonna need one more favour from you tonight. I promise after this you will never see me again. Please?"

Driver: "What the hell do you want?"

Troy: "I… Kinda need to uh… Hide in the ballpit. Do you think you could carry me in… While I'm hiding in the uh… The ball pit?"

Driver: "Are you serious? Are you fucking high?!"

Troy: "No yea I'm… I am completely serious. And sober, that's also important, definitely sober. Don't do drugs… Or anything like that."

Driver: "Oh my god… I am so fired."

He reluctantly exits the truck and walks over to the back.

Troy: "Yes! Shit, thank you so much. Shit, sorry, but also thank you! I know it seems like you don't have a choice at all and, trust me, you don't, but thank you again!"

He opens the back doors as I begin to walk over. I take a look back for a second, just to look at the building. I begin to feel light headed, everything starts to get darker. It's that time again I guess. I use some salts and look over at the driver, who is looking at me in disbelief.

Troy: "What? Oh… OH no no no it's not- it's nothing illegal! It's just uh… Y'know those salts, the smelling salts. I use them when I hallucinate and shit… NOT BECAUSE OF DRUGS, I don't do drugs, I will NEVER do… Look man, just let me in the ball pit."

We stare in silence for about a minute before he enters the back and starts looking through boxes. He points to one of them, which I assume means he found it.

Fast forward a few minutes and I am now laying in a ball pit in the fetal position. Can't imagine to think what it's like for him… Time to wait it out until I'm inside… Can't believe I had to do this again…

_Minutes later_

I listen as the driver leaves the rest of the stuff inside and finally drives off. At least I made his night interesting. I jump up out of the box, sending the balls bouncing everywhere. Aw, nobody to greet me?

The room appears to be the whole pizzeria, but the building is much larger than this. It looks as bland and boring as ever. Rows of empty tables, bootleg animatronics that definitely did not look as advanced as what I'm used to, some uninteresting arcade cabinets and to my surprise, a smaller ball pit. Seriously? One wasn't enough?

As I analyse my surroundings, I notice a camera aimed straight at me. Looks like I've finally been noticed.

Troy: "Hey guys, you forgot to invite me to the reunion! Don't worry, the party is finally here bitches!"

Unfortunately, there was nobody around to actually say anything after that, leaving me standing here feeling kind of awkward. Guess I'll try looking for a door instead.

This seemed way cooler in my head…


	4. Chapter 4: Puppet master

It doesn't take long for the lights to flicker out of nowhere. Must be eager, huh? I'm flattered. No reason to look around after all I guess. I'll wait.

I stand unmoving in the centre of the room. It's only a matter of time, might as well make them do the work, I am the guest after all. The camera is still aimed at me, feels just like home.

As expected, the lights finally cut out, leaving me in the pitch-black darkness. Then, just as quick as they went off, they shoot back on again, revealing an all black Freddy standing inches in front of me. I already had my gun pressed against his head.

Troy: "Don't suppose you can let me speak your manager, friend?"

It stares, unmoving. I respond the same way, still waiting. There's always something else.

A door behind him opens, it blended right in with the wall. A man steps out, rugged and tired looking.

Henry: "Troy… Why?"

Troy: "Why what? Why am I still alive? Why am I here? Why do I not give two shits about your dumb possessed robots? Why do I still look damn fine after years of living on the streets? Wouldn't you like to know."

Henry: "I assume… You're intentions are not good."

Troy: "Good? That flew out the fucking window when you tried to burn me and Jeremy alive you sick bastard."

Henry: "You understand why I had to resort to that, don't you?"

Troy: "I understand you're too pathetic and cowardly to find any alternatives, yes. Just burn it all away. Works well with these tinheads, but really? Us too?"

Henry: "Any relics and connections must be destroyed for this to end!"

Troy: "And what about you?! You helped make these things, you're as connected as William. You gonna burn with us, Henry?!"

He doesn't respond and moves his gaze away from mine.

Troy: "Yea, still thinking about that one aren't we? Well now you know why I'm here old pal. I'm gonna make sure each and every one of us burns tonight. Like it or not, that includes you too buddy."

Henry: "I just… I need more time…"

Troy: "You've had decades of time, this ends. Tonight."

Henry: "Just kill him."

He turns around to leave through the door.

Troy: "Oh no you don't!"

I kick the weird Freddy back and aim at Henry, though I hesitate. If I miss, I won't have enough for everyone else. I don't know if I can make this shot…

My hesitation punishes me as a force from behind throws me forward, dropping my gun thankfully without misfiring. I look up to see… Circus Baby? She looks more like a weapon than an animatronic. She walks past and follows Henry. The door closes behind them, leaving me alone with the mysterious Freddy. I grab the gun and rise to my feet.

Troy: "So uh… Are you the one from the sister location? You don't look like you fit the theme… You don't even look legit."

It stares blankly, mouth hanging agape. It's eyes are clearly following me.

Troy: "You look kinda like that toy model of Freddy, the one I dropkicked in the face. Ah… Good times. But you can't be the same. There's only four of you, right? William, Baby, Freddy and…"

The lights flicker one again. This doesn't feel right.

Troy: "You're… Not even Freddy… Are you?"

The lights go out and almost immediately cut back on again with it in front of me once more. An unnatural feeling washes over me. One by one, the lights begin to go out. I reach into my pocket to grab a salt. As the darkness closes in, it shushes me. My head is pounding, vision is blurring and moving is harder than ever. I rip an entire bunch of salts out of my pocket, but it's all too late. The Freddy suit burst open and a horrifying black puppet creature pounces on me, sending me crashing to the ground and the salts flying elsewhere. **Everything goes black. **

**It wasn't until I felt the rain on my face when I realised I was staring at the night sky. The puppet was gone. I quickly feel around for my salts but find nothing, only my gun and Jeremy's knife. I know this isn't real, but I can't get out of it without them. Guess I have to fight through the nightmare for now. **

**I appear to be standing outside of a building, likely Fazbear related. The rain is pouring down and the street is empty. To the right of me is a pile of trash, but there's clearly something next to it. A large body of unnatural darkness, likely something it wants me to approach. I, of course, approach it cautiously, gun drawn just in case. Once close enough, the darkness suddenly slithers away and disappears around a corner, revealing what was underneath. To my disgust, it was the body of a small girl. Her blood coated the sidewalk and her face had unusual purple marks from her eyes, they seemed to mock tear stains. It's sickening, yes, but it's not what I'm here for. **

**I turn the corner to follow the dark entity, there I see a door that lays wide open, practically inviting me to enter. With no other option, I do so. It's likely a trap, but it's the only way to get to that thing. **

**Upon entering, the door slams shut behind me. Locked in, go figure. There was a window next to it with a bloody handprint, one small enough for a child. Wait, this whole building looks familiar… I think I've been here before… In a different hallucination? It was the long hallway, one set of double doors and a stage at the end. This is where they let me see what William did… And that window… There was the same creepy face that the puppet thing had. Why did it bring me back? **

**I walked down the hallway, the double doors were barricaded shut but everything else seemed pretty much the same. At least for a while it was. The closer I got to the stage, the more twisted it all became. The walls got dark, damaged and dirty, the posters of the animatronics became nightmarish versions of themselves and the lights on the stage got brighter and brighter. **

**Eventually, I got close enough to the stage for the lights to cut out, then slowly dim on again. Music began to play. Sounded like the basic shit they played when I first visited, only more compressed and slightly distorted. It sounded like a typical birthday song, a voice was somewhere in there too. It announced a name, 'Bonnie', and with that, an empty Bonnie head rolled on stage. It looked similar to the Springtrap suit. This was then followed by another name, different to what I'm used to. A 'Fredbear'. Nothing happened. The music continued until eventually ending, but there was no sign of this Fredbear. **

**After a few seconds of silence, I could hear metallic stress, along with the squeaks of the wooden planks on the stage being weighed down by something… Something big. I back up, ready for anything, and wait. The lights turn onto the stage all of a sudden, and a normal looking Freddy awkwardly walks out. It was large, yellow and seemed harmless. Doesn't mean it is. It waves and moves it's jaw in a very stiff and robotic manner, before setting it's eyes on me. It stops, the lights flicker off, and instead of turning on again, they burst into flames. **

**The fire spreads incredibly fast, engulfing the stage and covering the walls. Throughout the flames, a large figure walks through. It was Fredbear, except he was the twisted nightmare version just like the posters. It's teeth were as big as they were plentiful, even lining its stomach. It let out a deafening roar and continued it's path towards me. **

**I back up and draw my gun, ready to fire. My finger itches the trigger when it occurs to me, this isn't what I came here for. This is what it wants, for me to waste my resources and become an easy kill. It's a puppet simply playing the role of the puppeteer. Which means it must be near. **

**I look over my shoulder to the other end of the hall, I could see something in the window by the door, it was that familiar face again. I look back and lower my gun, the nightmare Fredbear still making its way towards me. **

**Troy: "Sorry pal, you ain't on the list!" **

**I turn and sprint down the hallway, the bear suddenly picks up the pace. The fire follows me down the hallway. I hear the loud stomps of the beast quicken as I close in on the puppet. The fire overtakes me and coats the door, essentially blocking me from the exit. **

**Troy: "You think fire's gonna stop me, Pinocchio?!" **

**Once close enough, I make a leap of faith towards the window, sailing through the flames and crashing through the glass. This knocks the puppet onto the ground. I get up as fast as I can and pin it to the ground. I can see the puppet strings attached to it now. There's only one thing to do. I pull out the knife and swiftly cut each string. The loss of the last string, being attached to its head, causes the door to fly open again. Suddenly, we are thrown down the hallway. It feels as if we're falling down a pit. Suddenly, just as quick as the fall began, it ended. **

We both crash onto the floor, the REAL floor. After taking a moment, I get up, looking over at the Freddy suit. It lay, limbs twitching slightly, with the face opened wide to the world. I approached it and looked inside. I saw the same puppet face, except the face was cracked. It stared with small it's small white eyes, still twitching. So you were the thing inside, huh?

I crouched beside it, staring face to face. Slowly, I put one finger to the mouth of the puppet and shushed it. The twitching eased as it continued to stare. I stand up once more and aim the gun directly at its head. Finally, I fired, sending a bullet straight through its head, breaking the face in half. All movements stopped at last. Every light in the room returned to their natural state.

I notice the salts laying nearby and retrieve them, using one to clear my head in case I was still stuck there. I look back to the puppet, it's still. I hope that's it. I walk to the hidden door and prepare for whatever could be on the other side.

Four shots remaining… Four chances left.


End file.
